In operation, a bowling pinsetter collects the fallen pins from the pit, elevates them into the top of the pinsetter, and distributes them to chutes (deck chutes) via which they are delivered to vacant positions in the pin deck. The function of the deck chute, as the name implies, is to aid in guiding the pin into position in the pin deck which will subsequently deliver it to a standing position on the bowling lane.
Because the pins are delivered to the deck chutes by a centrally located turret-like distribution system, the original funnel-shaped pin chutes were shaped and oriented in a manner most conducive to receive the pin and deliver it to the pin deck with a minimum of interference. Originally the chutes were made of non-marking rubber for durability and to absorb shock, reduce noise and avoid marking of the pins.
With use, it becomes necessary to periodically replace the chutes. Originally, replacement chutes were produced in five configurations, one each for pin positions 1; 5; 7 and 10; 2, 6 and 8; and 3, 4 and 9. In order to reduce the number of configurations that a service operation was required to maintain on hand, around 1976 Brunswick began offering an optional polypropylene universal chute that could be used in any of pin positions 2, 3, 4, 6, 8 and 9. This replacement chute could be mounted in three orientations, each 120.degree. apart, to adapt it to one of the aforesaid positions. Unfortunately, this configuration did not permit these replacement chutes to match the orientations of those of the original design which in some cases resulted in inferior performance.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the old design by making it possible to mount the replacement chutes in six different orientations 60.degree. apart, as opposed to three for the prior art universal chutes, and thus enable it to more nearly match the orientation of the chutes originally designed for the pinsetter.